The Power Within
by DreamYourOwnDestiny
Summary: Before Regina married the King she had a child, but it was thought to have died. When the curse is cast, a young girl becomes the daughter of the Mayor of Storybrooke. Could she really be the Evil Queen's daughter, who was thought to be dead? This is set during season 1.
1. Pilot

**Hey! So this is my first time posting a Once Upon a Time fanfic. All mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoy. Italics is Rose's dream.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters.**

* * *

" I found her!" Yelled a ten-year old boy as he barged into his sister bedroom.

" Huh?" Said the girl not looking up from where she was drawing.

" I found my Mom, Rose." Said Henry trying to catch his breath.

" That's great." Rose said sarcastically. " I didn't realise she was missing."

" Not _her. _My real Mum."

" Henry." Started Rose turning away from her drawing to face her brother. " We've gone over this. Regina is our Mum and she loves us."

" No she doesn't she just pretends to." Said Henry.

" Fine, whatever you say." Signed Rose as she stood up and looked at the clock on her wall. " But now I've got to get you to you session."

" You'll see. Once Emma comes to town and breaks the curse, you'll see who Mum really is." Said Henry as he ran down the stairs with his sister following close behind. As they arrived at Archie's office, Rose watched Henry go up the stairs before she turned around and headed back home.

After running around the corner of the stairs, Henry stopped and waiting for a few minutes before he was sure his sister was gone. Then he turned around and left Archie office, running towards the edge of town.

* * *

As Rose was her phone beeped, signalling that she got a message. _" Hey Rosie. Meet at the park?"_ Rolling her eyes at the nickname she replied. _" Sure. And you know I hate that name." _

Her phone beeped again._ " I know :)" _Sighing, she shoved her phone back into her pocket and continued walking to the park.

" Hey guys." Said Rose as she walked up to her friends who were sitting in a circle on the ground.

" Good your here." Said one of her friends, Bethany.

" Yeah." Said Rose as she sat down next to her boyfriend, Robert, who immediately put his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer. " Why are we here?"

" Well. We were thinking that we could got to that waterfall." Said Luke.

" I don't know guys. Remember what happened last time when we got caught." Said Rose hesitantly.

" Oh. Is little Rosie going all soft." Said Robert nudging her.

" No! And stop calling me that." Said Rose.

" Well. What are we waiting for?" Said Bethany as they all got up and took off in a sprint towards the forest.

" I won!" Yelled Bethany as the reached their destination.

" No you didn't. I did." Stated Rose as the boys arrived as well.

" I have to agree with Rose on this one." Said Robert with a small smile.

" Seriously! Why do you always agree with her." Said Bethany playing along when she realised that Robert was up to something.

" He agrees because it's the truth." Said Rose smiling.

" And I think that the winner should get a special prise." Said Robert as he pushed Rose into the water.

" Really!?" Said Rose as she resurfaced and wiped the hair out of her face. " What about my phone!"

" Right here." Said Luke as he held up her phone.

" Wha...Never mind, just help me out." Said Rose as she put her hand up and once Robert had grabbed her hand she pulled her hand back, effectively pulling Robert in as well.

" Oh. I'm gonna get you for that." Said Robert smiling as he swam towards a laughing Rose.

" Wha-" shrieked Rose only to get cut off a Robert pushed her under.

" Hey." Said Rose crossing her arms and pouting at Robert when she resurfaced. " That wasn't fair."

" Oh. So you pulling me in was." Said Robert as Rose and him started swimming towards Luke and Bethany.

" No. But am I ever fair. Are you two gonna help us out or what?" Snapped Rose as she and Robert looked up at the other two.

" Ok. Ok. Hold your horses." Mumbled Bethany as she extended her hand to Rose and Luke went to help Robert out only to get pulled in as well. Bethany let out a shriek of surprise before laughing and before they knew it they were having a splash fight.

It was only when they notice that it was getting dark that they decided to hop out. " Why is it so cold?" Asked Rose shivering as they walked over to a rock where their phones and Robert's jacket was. " Thanks." Chattered out when Robert wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.

" Better?" Asked Robert as he wrapped his arms around Rose's shoulders.

" Yeah." Replied Rose as she stopped shivering a bit.

" How about we go to Granny's and get a hot chocolate." Suggested Luke as he gathered their phones before giving them their phone.

" Sounds great." Said Bethany after she got a bit of the water out of her hair.

By the time that they got to Granny's it was dark and they had dried off a far bit on the way. They walked inside and grabbed a table towards the back before they ordered their hot chocolates.

Robert still had his arm wrapped around Rose as they sat on one side and Beth and Luke on the other. " See. You had nothing to worry about." Said Bethany.

" I guess." Said Rose as her phone beeped. Looking down she saw that her lock screen was full of messages and missed calls. " Oh no." Mumble Rose as she read some of the messages.

" What's wrong?" Asked Luke.

" I've got like a hundred messages from my Mum. She's kind of starting to freak out. Rose's eyes widening as she kept on scrolling down and eventually everything was in caps lock.

" Whoa." Breathed Robert as he looked at all the messages. " What'd you do this time?"

" What. Nothing." Said Rose flabbergasted, before looking confused. " At least I don't think I did."

" If I were you. I would probably head home." Said Bethany.

" Good advice." Said Rose as she texted back saying that she was heading home. Before kissing Robert and grabbing her to-go cup of hot chocolate. " See ya." Rose said running out the door.

As Rose ran down her street she noticed a car parked out front that she didn't recognise. Not dwelling on it to long she ran past the car and up the walkway leading to her house. Being as quietly as she could, Rose opened the door before walking inside and shutting it behind her. Sighing in relief, she turned around only to freeze when she saw her Mother and a blonde, who she didn't recognise standing in the foyer looking at her.

Her Mother quickly made her way towards Rose before hugging her. " Where on earth have you been. I was worried sick." Said Regina as she pulled away to look at Rose.

" Yeah. I figured." Rose rolled her eyes while holding up her phone.

" Where were you?" Asked Regina again. " Your freezing."

" I." Rose signed realising that if she lied her Mum would know. " I went to the waterfall." Mumbled Rose looking down.

" Do you have any idea how dangerous that place is?" Regina lifted her daughters chin so that they were looking eye to eye.

" I'm sixteen Mum. You don't have to treat me like a baby." Said Rose.

" Go get ready for bed. We will talk about this in the morning." Said Regina in a _that's final _voice.

Rose not missing the opportunity to get out of trouble, turned and basically ran up the stair almost taking out Graham on the way. As Rose got upstairs, she went to her room grabbing her PJs before heading to the bathroom.

Once she had showered and brushed her teeth, she went back to her room and packed up her school work before putting it in her bag. Walking over to her window, she shut it before closing the curtains and hopping into bed.

" Come in." Said Rose as she heard a knock on her door.

" Lights out." Said Regina as she stuck her head in.

" Ok." Rose turned off her lamp. " G'night mumbled Rose as she rolled over.

" Goodnight Rose." Said Regina as she gently closed the door.

* * *

_There was a girl who looked around fifteen walking down a road. She had long black curly hair that came to the middle of her back and was wearing an old ruined dress. She stopped walking when she noticed two people walking towards her. One was a man who instead of a hand had a hook and the other was an older woman who was wearing a dark blue gown._

_" Hello." Said the girl nervously._

_" Hello Rosalina." Said the woman with a smile on her face, something about it sent shivers down Rosalina's spine._

_" Do I know you?" Asked Rosaline confused._

_" No. But I know you." Stated the woman._

_" What? Who are you?" Rose got ready to run if need be._

_" My name is Cora. I'm your Grandmother." Cora took a step forward as Rose took a step back._

_" How do I know I can trust what you are saying is true?" _

_" You can't." Said Cora simply._

_It was at that point that Rosalina turn around and ran. She didn't get very far before something wrapped around her stomach and arms pulling her up into the air. " Magic." Rose whispered._

_" Just like your Mother." Said Cora as she walk towards Rose letting her down. " But, you will learn that you can't run from me." With that, they disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

* * *

Rose screamed as she sat up before falling out of bed trying to get out of the tangled sheets. " It's just a dream...just a dream." She mumbled to herself as she try to calm down.

Once she had stopped shaking, she got up and walked to her closet grabbing her boots jeans and top. Looking at the clock it read 7:28am, so that left about forty minutes before she had to leave to get to school by 8:30am.

Rubbing the remaining sleep from her eyes while walking to bathroom before getting dressed and applying her makeup. Once satisfied she turned and walked back to her room to grab her bag. It was only when she got down stair and entered the kitchen, that she notice neither her Mum or Henry were present.

Signing she walked to the fridge and pulled off the note.

_" Rose,_

_Henry's run away again. I've gone to see the Sheriff and I will talk to you about last night when you get home from school. Have a nice day._

_Love,_

_Mum."_

Crumpling up the paper, she threw it in the bin before grabbing an apple and leaving.

* * *

Rose walked up the steps of the school just as the warning bell rang and the hallways became a rush to get to class. Not even bothering to go to her locker as she already had everything in her bag for her classes. Rose turned left and headed towards roll call. " Hey." Said Rose sleepily as she sat down next to her friends.

" Why are you so tired?" Asked Bethany.

" I had the weirdest dream last night, it felt so real." Said Rose.

" So you couldn't get any sleep after that." Concluded Luke.

" No, the strange thing is that I sleep through the night." Said Rose confused

" What was it about?" Asked Robert.

" That's the strange thing. I actually cannot remember any of it." Rose half lied, she could only remember that lady's face, but not her name or anything.

" I'm sure it was nothing." Said Robert as the teacher walked in to start the day.

* * *

Rose was sitting in Art, it was the last lesson of the day and she wanted to go home. After a while she found that if you actually watch the clock, the lesson feels like it's lasting forever. " 3,2,1...ding." Whispered Rose and once the bell rang she grabbed her bag and left.

Making her way home, Rose was dreading the conversation that she was going to have with her Mum. She walked up the front steps and into the kitchen where her Mum was.

" Hey." Said Rose as she sat down and placed her bag on the bench.

" How was school?" Asked Regina.

" Good. Henry still missing?" Rose took a sip of the apple juice that her Mum put in front of her.

" Yes. His birth mother is looking for him."

" Emma." Rose mumbled to herself.

" What was that." Asked Regina looking at Rose.

" Oh, um. Henry mentioned that he found his Mum yesterday." After she saw the look her Mum was giving her she decided to elaborate. " But, I didn't know that he was going to run away and find her."

" I'm just glad he's safe." Said Regina as they both heard a car pull up outside.

Rose ran upstairs while her Mum answered the door. She had only just walked into her room when she heard Henry's door shut. Sighing, Rose shut her door before grabbing her iPod and turning on the music to block out the yelling going on outside.

* * *

After dinner, Rose got ready for bed and just as she was about to close the curtains, she paused and watched as the clock that had never moved in her life, moved one minute forward. For the first time in 28 years, time was moving forward.

* * *

**How was it? I was so nervous to post this and I hope it was ok. I know that there are a lot of stories out there like this, but I wanted to write my own. This will eventually be a series, as I will go through the seasons and just add Rose. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**DreamYourOwnDestiny.**


	2. The Thing You Love Most

**I'm back with another chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and follows. I will try and update again tomorrow if I have time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Thing You Love Most

* * *

Rose grumbled as she rolled over and turned off her alarm before dragging herself out of bed. She grabbed her clothes and made her way to the bathroom. _" Hopefully it's not too noticable." _Thought Rose with a sigh as she tried covering up the dark circles under her eyes. She had had another dream last night very similar to the previous one, it had the same lady in it, but Rose couldn't remember anything else. Not even bothering brushing her hair, she shoved it up into a bun and exited the bathroom.

She walked down stairs and headed towards the kitchen when someone grabbed her hand and dragged her outside, the door slammed shut behind them.

" What? Henry!" Rose yanked her arm out of her brother's grip. " Since when did you get so strong." Thought Rose out loud as she rubbed her arm and readjusted her bag that she just managed to grab on the way out.

" Come on. We've gotta go." Henry once again grabbed her arm and pull her down the street.

" Nice try. This isn't the way to school." Rose pulled her arm free again.

" I know." Said Henry in a _duh?_ voice. " We're not going to school." By that time they had reached Granny's. Rose and Henry walked inside and sat in a booth a few away from Graham.

" Hey. What can I get you?" Asked Ruby as she came over.

" Two hot chocolates with cinnamon and an apple pancake." Rose shot her brother a confused look. Henry knew that she didn't like cinnamon. " It's for Emma."

" Sure thing." With that, Ruby turned and walked back to the kitchen.

" Emma. The blonde lady?" Asked Rose.

" Yeah." Ruby came back with their order as Emma walked in and over to the counter before taking a seat. Rose watched as Ruby went and put a hot chocolate in front of Emma, who then got up and walked over to Graham. She could vaguely hear what they were saying.

" I did. I like cinnamon too." Henry said as he stood up.

" Don't you have school?" Asked Emma as she turned to look at Henry.

" Duh? I'm ten. Walk me." Henry and Emma made their way out of the diner. " Come on Rose." Called Henry.

" I didn't even get to finish my pancakes." Frowned Rose as she look at the half eaten pancakes before getting up and leaving.

Rose ran to catch up to them. She watched confused as Henry threw an apple over his shoulder.

" Ask anyone and you'll see. Rose." Henry said once Rose caught up to them.

" Yeah?" Rose tried to catch her breath. It turns out that it's not a good idea to run when you only got about three hours sleep.

" How long have you had that locket for?" Henry indicated to the small heart-shaped locket with an R engraved on the front.

" Um...I don't know. Since I was little, I guess." Answered Rose with a shrug.

" See! It's all a haze to them." Said Henry with a big grin.

" Is this about the curse again." Wondered Rose, only to get ignored

" So, for decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not ageing, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious." Emma summed up.

" I knew you'd get it. That's why we need you. You're the only one who can stop her curse." Henry said.

" Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

" Yes. And right now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that. I took out the end. The part with you in it. See? Your mom is Snow White."

" Kid…" Emma sighed as they walked towards the school.

" I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them. Read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are, then it would be bad. I got to go. But I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me!" Henry ran up the steps.

" I never said I did." Emma called after him.

" Why else would you be here?" Henry turned around. " Bye Rose."

" Bye." Rose yelled back as Henry ran into the school.

" It's good to see his smile back." Commented Mary Margaret as she walked up to them.

" I didn't do anything." Emma said.

" You stayed. So, does the Mayor know you're still here?" Asked Mary Margaret.

" Oh, she knows. What is her deal? She's not a great people person. How did she get elected?" Wondered Emma.

" She's been mayor for as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of, well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she's the Evil Queen." Mary Margaret sighed.

" Are you the one that gave him the book?" Rose turned angrily towards Mary Margaret.

" Trust me. If I knew he was going to take it that seriously, I never would have given it to him." Mary Margaret apologised.

" Thanks for ruining my family." Rose snapped as she turned and stormed off.

" No don't." Mary Margaret stopped Emma from going after Rose. " It's best to just let her cool off."

" Ok. So who is she?" Asked Emma.

" I'm sorry." Mary Margaret looked confused until it dawned on her. " Oh, you mean who is she in the book."

" Yeah." Emma nodded still watching Rose walking down the street and saw three other people join her before they disappeared into the high school.

" Rosalina. The Evil Queen's daughter." Explained Mary Margaret.

" Figures. Was it the name that gave it away?"

" Maybe. But you never know with Henry." Mary Margaret answered with a shrug.

" Who does he think you are?" Emma look at Mary Margaret wondering who Henry could think his teacher was.

" Oh, it's silly." Mary tried to dodge the question.

" I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me."

" Snow White. Who does he think you are?"

" I'm not in the book." Emma lied. How can Henry think that someone the same age as her could be her Mother? " Can I ask you a favour? Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy. Do you know where I could find the doctor?"

* * *

Rose was walking down the street when Robert, Luke and Bethany came up to her. Robert kissed her before putting his arm over her shoulder. " What's up?"

" What do you mean?" Rose played dumb.

" Rose, we know that look. Fess up." Said Bethany.

" It's just that Henry's fairytale nonsense is really getting out of hand. It's normal to make up an alternate universe when you're a kid, everyone does it. But Henry is truly believing every thing in his book and I'm getting sick of the way he's treating Mum." Rose growled out in frustration.

" I'm sure he'll get over it." Robert gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze.

" I hope so." Rose sighed and leaned against Robert as they enter the school building.

* * *

_" Finally." _Thought Rose as she followed the crowd out of the classroom and walked to her locker. Opening up her locker, she grabbed her bag and put her folder, pencil-case and diary into it. " Rose." She turned around and zipped up her bag, grabbing her art journal before shutting her locker.

" Hey Henry. Miss Blanchard." Rose put her bag over her shoulder and held her art book by her side. " What's going on?"

" Mum got Emma arrested. Miss Blanchard's going to bail her out." Henry explained as they walked out of the school building and towards the Sheriff Station.

" Right." Rose nodded as they entered the station.

" Hey!" Yells Henry as he runs into the station.

" Henry! Henry, what are you doing here?" Says Graham.

" His mother told him what happened." Mary Margaret explained.

" Of course she did." Emma sighed. " Henry, I don't know what she said-"

" You're a genius." Henry cut her off.

" What?" Emma asks confused.

" I know what you were up to. You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra." Whispers Henry.

" I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost." Graham says, not understanding what Henry is talking about.

" Same here." Rose raised her hand.

" It's need to know, Sheriff. And all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's going to bail her out."

" You are? Why?" Emma asks confused.

" I, uh, trust you." Mary Margaret stuttered.

" Well, if you can uncuff me, I have something to do." Emma held out her handcuffed hands to the Sheriff.

* * *

Rose is walking down the street with Henry towards her Mum's office. As they walked past the secretary and up the stairs, Rose notices that the door is open. They can both hear the conversation going on inside. Henry stands in front of the open doorway with Rose next to him as Emma says something about Henry's fantasies being crazy.

" You think I'm crazy?" Asks Henry on the verge of tears.

" Henry..." Emma sighs as she turns around but before she can say anything else he turns around and runs away. Rose gives Emma a glare before running after Henry.

" Henry?" Rose caught up to Henry and he turned and launched himself at her, wrapping his arms around her waist as Rose hugged him back. " She thinks I'm crazy Rose." Cried Henry.

" I know. She shouldn't have said that." All she got in response was more crying. " Come on. Lets go to Archie." Rose and Henry started walking to Archie's office.

* * *

Rose is sitting on the lounge in Archie office with Henry leaning against her.

" Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? You know, that umbrella kind of is my good luck charm. Is that why you think I'm Jiminy Cricket?" Archie sat opposite them trying to get the old, talkative Henry back. After Rose had tried and failed many times.

" I don't think you're anyone." Mumbled Henry. Rose sighed and was about to say something when Emma barged into the room.

" Miss Swan! Look, I can explain. The Mayor forced me to-" Archie tried to explain.

" I know. Don't worry about it. I get it. Henry, I'm sorry." Emma turned to Henry.

" I don't want to talk to you." Henry turned around and hugged Rose as she glared at Emma over Henry's head.

" Miss Swan, if she knew you were here-" started Archie only to get intereupted.

" To hell with her. Henry, there is one simple reason I stayed here. You. I wanted to get to know you." Emma tried to get through to Emma.

" You think I'm crazy." Mumbled Henry into Rose's shoulder.

" No, I think the curse is crazy. And it is. But, that doesn't mean that it isn't true. It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So what do I know. Maybe it is true."

" But you told my mom." Henry turned around to face Emma with tears stained cheeks.

" What she needed to hear. What I do know, is that if the curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen into thinking that we are non-believers. Cause that way, she's not on to us. Isn't that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?" Emma concluded.

" Brilliant!" Henry shouted as he jumped up.

" I've read the pages and, Henry, you are right. They are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that she never sees them." Emma takes out the pages and throws them into the fireplace.

" Now we have the advantage."

" I knew you were here to help me." Henry said with a smile.

" That's right, kid. I am. And nothing, not even a curse, is going to stop that." Henry and Emma walk out of Archie's office.

" See ya Archie." Says Rose as she follows them out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to put a review in the box below. Also, if anyone is interested in proof reading that would be great.**

**DreamYourOwnDestiny**.


	3. Snow Falls

**Thank you for the reviews last chapter. This chapter has more fairytale flashbacks. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Italics are dreams.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters.**

* * *

Fairytale Land

Smoke started to make its way into what appeared to be a cabin on a ship, as the smoke dispersed, three people were left standing in the room. " What just happened." Rosalina looked around where they had appeared.

" Magic, dear."

" Who are you people? What do you want from me?" Rosalina started backing away. Her parents had always told her not to trust anyone with magic.

" I thought we already established that I'm your Grandmother." Cora sighed irritably.

" No, you're not." Rosalina stood up trying to hide how afraid she was. There was no telling what someone with magic could do.

" Are you sure? You do know that your parents aren't your real parents."

" What? No you're lying." Rosalina said shaking her head. " They would have told me." She whispered looking down.

" Why would I lie? I'm the one who gave you to them." Cora slowly approached Rosalina.

" Prove it." Stated Rosalina crossing her arms.

" Your necklace." Cora looked at the locket that Rosalina always wore, for some reason she could never take it off. " It was given to you by your Mother, on the back there is an ingraving that says I will always love you. It was given to your Mother by your Father."

" No. It can't be true." Whispered Rosalina playing with the necklace.

" The truth hurts. Doesn't it?" Cora placed a hand on Rosalina shoulder and when she didn't pull away, she slowly pulled her into a hug letting Rosalina cry.

" Why? They could've told me, instead of making me live a lie." Cried Rosalina.

" I know. But your with the family you should've been with all along." Cora rubbed Rosalina's back before gently pulling away and wiping the stray tears on her face away.

" Um...Ladies. Sorry to interrupt but we've still got a curse to deal with." Hook spoke up for the first time. Best not to interrupt Cora's plans, Hook learned that the hard way.

" Curse? What curse?" Rosalina hadn't heard anything about a curse.

" A curse that is going to rip this world apart. But don't worry, I've got a way around it." Cora added after seeing the frightened look on the young girl's face. " We need to get going."

All three were again consumed in the purple smoke, before it cleared to show a beach and through the forest, you could see dark purple smoke speeding towards them. _" That must be the curse." _Thought Rosalina. Turning around she saw that Cora and Hook were distracted looking up at the sky as a dome started falling around them. Taking off in a sprint Rose ran for the forest. No way was she staying with her supposed real family. " Rose!" She heard from behind, but it was too late she had just managed to slip under the protection dome before it hit the ground.

Not stopping, she ran straight into the smoke not getting very far as she collapsed from a wave of dizziness that came over her before everything went black.

* * *

" Rose!" Jumping Rose sat up and looked at the clock 8:20. _" Great now I'm going to be late for school. " _

" Rose. Henry has a field trip today." Said Regina now standing in the doorway.

" Uh huh... And you want me to drop him off." Rose said distracted as she tried getting dress and doing her hair at the same time.

" If it wouldn't be too much trouble?"

" Not at all." Rose rolled her eyes.

" Thank you. I'll see you tonight okay?"

" Ok. Bye Mum, love you." Rose looked at her Mother through the mirror.

" Bye, sweetheart." Regina turned and walked down the stair before leaving.

" I look dead." Stated Rose as she looked at the dark circles forming under her eyes and the way her face drooped. Looking at the clock again Rose quickly grabbed her bag before racing down the stairs. " Come on Henry! Time to go!" Yelled Rose as she heard Henry race down the stairs.

" Whoa." Henry stopped when he caught sight of Rose.

" I know. I look dead." Rose stated dryly. " Now come on, you're going to be late." They both out of the house and towards the school.

* * *

After Rose dropped Henry at school she managed to arrive just after 9 o'clock. The hallways were deserted as she made her way to her locker. Sighing she opened her locker and got her books out for the first two classes. Not bothering to rush to class as she already knew that she was going to get detention. It had to be the one day she sleeps in that she has one of the teacher that if you arrive one minute, you get detention.

Stopping outside of the class room door, she quietly opened the door to see that everyone who had been writing stop to watch her enter.

" Sorry." Rose whispered as the teacher got up and made his way over to her.

" Miss Mills. You know I do not tolerate students coming late to my class."

" I know." Sighed Rose as she took the detention slip and made her way to a spare desk next to Robin.

" Still getting the nightmares?" Robert leaned over to whisper to Rose.

" Yeah and they're only getting worse. I got like no sleep last night." Rose replied as she leaned on her arm. " What are we doing?"

" We're working on our essays."

" Fun." Rose rolled her eyes before getting out her book and looking at the clock. _" Only twenty more minutes." _

Rose had just finished writing a paragraph when the bell rang._ " Finally." _Rose sighed grabbing her books and leaving the classroom. " What do you have now?" Robert asked as they made their way down the hall._  
_

" Art. You?"

" Music."

" Cool. Well, I've got to go this way. So, see ya." Rose and Robert parted heading in the direction of their class.

It turns out that this art lesson they were going to watch a movie which just made Rose groan last thing she wanted to do was sit in a dark room. No matter how much Rose tried to avoid going to sleep, she eventually gave up and collapse into darkness.

_Rosalina was running through the forest with her best friend Robert chasing her. Occasionally she would look back and giggle at seeing Robert look for her when she hid behind a tree. _

_Not looking where she was going, Rosalina tripped on a tree root and fell over. She knew that she had scraped her knees from the pain and when she rolled over and looked she saw that her dress was ripped and her knees were red and bleeding._

_" Hey. You okay?" Panted Robert._

_" I tripped." Rosalina stated looking up at him._

_" I'll take that as a no them." Rosalina was about to reply when the sound of hoofbeats filled the air. " Come on. Quick." Robert grabbed her hand and pulled them behind a bush. They both held their breath as the carriage continued past them. _

_" Who was that." Rose stared at the trees that it had gone through._

_" Someone you don't ever want to meet. Let's head back." Robert and Rosalina both stood up and started for the path home._

" Rose! Wake up!" Snapped the teacher causing Rose to jump and almost fall out of her chair.

" Wha...S-sorry." All the class started laughing, but Rose didn't notice she just yawned and continued to stare blankly at the teacher. It had to be during school time that she doesn't have a nightmare.

" Rose can I speak to you for a minute?" The teacher walked outside expecting her to follow which she did.

" Yes?" Rose closed the door behind her.

" Are you okay? It's not like you to fall asleep during class."

" Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." Rose shrugged trying to hide a yawn, it was then that she felt a headache coming.

" Well how about you grab your books and got to the office. Get some rest, the class is almost over anyway." The teacher handed Rose a note.

" Thanks." Rose slipped back into the classroom before leaving and walking down the hall to the office.

Rose gave the note to the woman at the counter who read it and then directing Rose to a room that had a couple of beds in it. She laid down in the one next to the window and before she knew it, she was asleep again.

The office lady exited the room and went back to the desk to call Rose's Mum and tell her what happened.

* * *

Rose slowly came to only to scrunch her face up in confusion when she felt something being pressed against her forehead.

" Mum?" Rose groaned as she opened up her eyes only to shut them against the light.

" Shhhh, just rest." Regina continued to place the cloth on Rose's head.

" What happened?" Rose opened her eyes again, looking around she noticed that she was in her room. She eventually had to close her eyes again due to headache.

" You know that you get migraines when you don't get enough sleep." Regina reminded Rose.

" I know. But it's not like it's my fault that the stupid dreams won't go away." Rose mumbled.

Regina stopped when she heard what Rose said. " What dreams?"

" Oh. Nothing. Don't worry about it." Rose stuttered turning her head away.

" If it is causing you to lose sleep, then I will worry about it." Regina gently turned Rose's face so that they we looking eye to eye.

Rose sighed. " I didn't want to worry you. Your already got all the stuff with Henry and I just didn't want to add more problems."

" Rose." Regina sighed. " You should have told me. How long has this been going on for?"

" I don't know. A week maybe." Rose shrugged.

" I'm making an appointment with Dr Hopper and no buts." Regina added when she saw that Rose was going to go against it.

" Fine." Rose grumbled crossing her arms, wincing slightly when she scrunched up her forehead.

" Here, this should help a little." Regina handed her some medicine and a glass of water.

" Thanks." Rose took the medicine and layed down again.

" I've got to go out. But I should be back in an hour." Regina closed the curtains and walked out of the room.

" Okay." Rose mumbled sleepily before darkness consumed her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R and I should have the next update up shortly.**

**DreamYourOwnDestiny**


	4. The Price of Gold

**Hey! I am so sorry for not updating. The past 2 weeks have been hectic, my English teacher gave us 2 assignments plus an essay at the same time. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. This chapter also explains a bit more of Rose past and I have opened a poll on whether you want Rose to go into the mine with Henry or not. Please vote. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: OUaT and its characters are not mine.**

**Also, this isn't proof read so sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

" Rose...Rose, sweetheart. Wake up." Rose sleepily opened her eyes and groaned as she rolled over and sat up a bit.

" I brought you dinner." Regina placed Rose's dinner on her bedside table. " How are you feeling?" Regina sat down on the edge of the bed and gently placed a hand on Rose's forehead.

" Ok. I guess." Rose shrugged, wincing slightly at the headache coming back.

" Here. This will help." Regina headed her some medicine and a glass of water.

" Thanks." Rose replied as she downed the medicine, pulling a face at the taste making Regina chuckle.

" Now eat your dinner. I'll come back later." Regina got up and left the room.

No more than five minutes after her Mother left, Henry came barreling into her room rambling something about his teacher and a coma patient. " Whoa. Henry slow down. What's this about Miss Blanchard?" Rose looked at Henry confused.

" If you don't believe me about the curse, then how do you explain how Miss Blanchard woke up that coma patient in the hospital, who is really Prince Charming." Henry talked slower so Rose could actually understand what he was saying.

" Henry...people wake up from comas everyday. It was just a coincidence." Rose shrugged it off and continued to eat.

" No it isn't. It's fate." Henry tried to convince his sister.

" Henry. Dinner's ready." Regina yelled from downstairs.

" You'll see." Henry turned and ran downstairs.

Rose sighed as she put the plate back on the nightstand and walked towards her desk. She picked up her leather journal that she draws all the people she sees in her dreams. As much as she tries to deny Henry's theory, she can't stop think that the dreams that she having could be connected to her supposed " fairytale life."

_" Maybe Henry wasn't that crazy after all." _Rose though a she opened her curtains and gazed up at the star filled sky.

* * *

Rose blinked a few times before rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out. Yawning she turned and read the time, 7:00am and for once she actually felt well rested. Getting up Rose realised that she had fallen asleep at her desk with the book still opened to the drawing of her and Robert. Taking one last glance, Rose shut the book and put it back in its place.

Opening up her wardrobe, she picked out her dark wash jeans, light blue tank top and jacket and put on her boots before she went to the bathroom and applied her makeup. Once she was done, she walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see her Mum making pancakes.

" Morning." Rose sat down in one of the chairs at the bench and rested her head in her hand.

" Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" Regina briefly turned to look at Rose before turning her attention back to the pancakes.

" Yeah. I didn't have any nightmares." Rose quickly shut her mouth when she realised what she had said.

" About those." Regina finished cooking the pancakes and put them on a plate before putting the plate on the bench and leaning across it so that she was at Rose's level. " Do you want to talk to Dr Hopper?"

" I'm right. They're not that bad anyway." Rose tried to drop the subject.

" Rose, this has been going on for days and you're losing sleep." Regina asked concerned.

" I know, but..."

" No buts. I'm booking a session with Dr Hopper." Regina stood up and walked away.

Rose sighed and got up to get the maple syrup, pouring it on the pancakes before taking a bite. " Morning Henry." Henry shuffled in, yawning as he sat down next to Rose.

" Morning." Henry mumbled as he took the fork that his sister held out to him.

" So, any plans for today." Rose looked at Henry.

" I don't know. Probably just hang out with Emma."

_" Of course. Always Emma." _Rose thought as she replied. " You know Regina's your Mum too. I'm sure she would enjoy your company."

" I know that. But she's evil."

" Can you stop saying that. She is not evil!" Yelled Rose as she stood up knocking her chair over before storming out of the room.

" What..." Regina stood in the doorway bewildered. She had heard Rose yelling and came to see what was going on only for Rose to shove her way past and storm up stairs. Hearing the door slam a minute later. Regina crossed her arms and gave Henry a stern look. " Explain."

" It was nothing. Don't worry about it." Henry started playing with his pancakes. " Can I go to the arcade?" Henry looked up with a big grin on his face.

" Fine. But you better go this time." Regina knew that she wouldn't get what happened from Henry. But, Rose was a different story.

" I will. Bye Mum." Henry ran out of the room. Grabbing his backpack on the way. It would be a complete lie if he went to the arcade before meeting Emma. Would it?

* * *

" Rose. Can I come in?" Regina knocked on the door and after hearing a quiet _come in_ from the other side, slowly push the door open to see Rose curled up on her side face away from the door.

" Rose. What happened?" Regina gently sat down on the bed and rubbed Rose back as she cried.

" He said you were evil." Rose turned over and face her Mother who brushed away the tears that had fallen.

" Rose. You and I both know that's not true."

" I know, but I just wish he would stop acting like a spoilt brat for once and look at what's right in front of him." Rose sat up and hugged her Mum as she continued to cry. " He keeps on going on about this stupid curse and I am so sick of it. I wish he never got that book." Rose buried her face into Regina's neck as she kept on rubbing her back.

" Things will get better soon." Regina comforted as Rose pulled back.

_" I hope so." _Rose thought. " I got mascara all over your blouse." Rose commented when she noticed the marks on her Regina's white shirt.

" How about you get cleaned up and then I'll take you to Archie's. Yes, you have to go." Regina added when she saw that Rose was going to argue.

" Fine." Rose grumbled as she shuffled to the bathroom.

* * *

" So, Rose. Is there anything you want to talk about." Archie sat across from Rose who was sitting on the couch.

" No. Not that I can think of." Rose played dumb. She really did not want to talk to some guy about her dreams.

" Is everything okay with Henry?" Archie asked leaving Rose dumbfounded. That was not the question she was expecting.

" Sorta." Rose shrugged._  
_

" Do you think that your arguments with Henry have anything to do with certain dreams."

_" There it is."_ Rose thought.

" Well. I guess, maybe. A little. I don't know." Rose sighed and slumped against the back of the chair.

" Is there any way that what Henry is saying relates to your dreams?"

" I guess. He keeps on going on about the curse and how our Mum is the Evil Queen and all that and I guess I just let it get to my head. I'm just so sick of him not wanting to spend time with her and going on that Emma is his Mum. She's the one that didn't want him, for crying out loud and then he acts like Mum has never showed him one-act of kindness and Emma is his Hero who is going to save us all from a terrible curse." Rose said in one breath.

" Henry's at that stage were he believes that there could be another world out there and his just happens to be this alternate fairytale universe. Where we are all fairytale characters. His imagination is very important at the moment so it is essential that you don't fully crush his theory. Just try to play along and eventually when he realises that this is the real world he will let that fantasy go." Archie explained.

" Hopefully soon." Rose muttered under her breath. " Thank you Archie for this unnecessary talk." Rose stood up and put her bag over her shoulder.

" Rose. Wait." But Rose had already left.

* * *

Rose was walking along the beach shoes in hand when someone came up a tackled her from behind. " Wha..." Rose shrieked as she got a face full of sand.

" Hey." Robert got up and help Rose stand while Luke and Bethany tried to stop laughing.

" Hey and thanks." Rose brushed the sand out of her hair.

" Your welcome." Robert wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her before they continued walking.

" What happened to you yesterday?" Asked Bethany.

" I passed out and somehow ended up home." Rose shrugged.

" Nightmares?" Robert asked.

" Mhmm." Rose nodded leaning against Robert. " I actually didn't have a single nightmare last night.

" That's good." Said Luke.

" Yeah. I hope it stays that way." Rose muttered to herself.

" Anyway. We were going to go see a movie. Wanna come?" Bethany asked.

" Sure." Rose agreed just as here phone started ringing. " Or not." Rose sighed " Mum needs me to watch Henry while she goes out."

" Maybe some other time." Robert said disappointed.

" Sorry." Rose kissed Robert. " Gotta go." Rose turned and walked the other way towards her house.

* * *

Rose opened the front door to see Henry sitting at the table and Regina putting on lipstick in the mirror.

" I know you think otherwise, but I don't enjoy these Saturday city council meetings. Sometimes, they're just unavoidable. Now, you know the rules." Regina turned to look at Henry.

" Yes on home homework, no on TV, and stay inside."

" Good boy. Under no circumstance do you leave this house." Rose shut the door and made her way towards them. " Rose, you too." Regina looked at Rose, who sighed as she sat down across from Henry.

" You mean, don't see my mom."

" She's not your mother. She's just a woman passing through. Now, do as I say, or there will be consequences. I'll be back at five sharp." Regina turned and left.

" See what happens when you decide to run away. You get us both house bound." Rose complained crossing her arms on top of the table and resting her chin on her arms.

Henry just smiled at her and said. " I'm gonna go do my homework." Rose was about to reply, but Henry had already disappeared upstairs. Hearing his bedroom door slam a minute later, Rose sighed and took out her phone, grabbing her headphones and plugging them in as she made her way to the living room. Pressing play as she sat on the couch.

Henry quietly grabbed his backpack and opened his bedroom door, listening to see if Rose was nearby. After hearing nothing he tiptoed out and made his way downstairs, reaching the bottom he quickly opened the front door and ran.

* * *

Rose sat on the couch listening to music while playing a games. Yawning she laid down, as much as she wanted to go to sleep, she didn't want to have another nightmare. But, soon she was too tired to fight it and let her eyes close...

_" Daddy! Daddy!" A little girl with dark brown curly hair ran through a field towards a man chopping wood._

_" Hey, princess." The man smiled as he picked up the little girl._

_" Daddy. I'm not a princess." The girl laughed and showed her Father the flower she got._

_" What's this?" _

_" It's for Mummy. It's to make her better." _

_" Well, let's go give it to her." Said the man as her carried the girl into the house._

_The man opened the door to their room where his wife laid sick and pregnant. He put the girl on the ground as he walked over to the bed. " Marian?" Marian opened her eyes to look at the man and gave him a weak smile. " She found it." Marian's forehead creased in confusion._

_" Found-" Realisation dawned on her and her eyes widened._

_" Show Mummy what you found Rose." Her Father called her over._

_" It's to make you feel better." Rose handed the flower to her Mother. _

_" How is this possible. I thought it was a myth." Marian stared at the flower she held in her hands._

_" As did I. But it obviously is not and if what they say is true, then this will heal you." The man finished with a smile and hope in his eyes._

_" Quickly. We don't have much time." Marian remind him. The man ran out of the room to grab a bowl of water as Rose stood confused in the room, after all wasn't it just a flower. _

_As quick as he had left, he came back and took the flower from Marian, placing it in the water and handing it to Marian who drank it. _

_" Well?" The man asked hopeful._

_" I think it worked." Marian said with a smile and laughed when the man pulled her into a hug. Rose walked over to them and as soon as she was close enough the man pulled her into the hug as well._

_" I knew it would make you feel better." Rose smiled._

* * *

Rose jumped up startled before letting out a small yelp when landed on the ground. " Ow." Rose rubbed her head and yawned, while looking around dazed.

See wondered what woke her up until she heard. " Henry!" Followed by clicking on the stairs. _" Is it really 5 o'clock already?"_ Rose wondered as she got up and looked for her phone charger.

Finding it on the kitchen bench, she grabbed it and plugged it in the closest powerpoint. Turning around in time to she her Mum enter the kitchen. " Hey, how was the council meeting." Rose yawned and leaned against the counter.

" Same as always." Regina put her purse on the bench before turning to the fridge. " How does lasagna sound?" Regina asked while getting all the ingredients.

" Fine."

" What happened to your face?" Asked Regina as she turned around to look at Rose.

" What?" Rose scrunched her face up in confusion.

" Your cheek. It all red." Regina moved closer to see it better.

" Oh." Rose lightly touched her cheek. " I fell asleep on the couch, then woke p and fell off the couch only to face plant the ground." Rose shrugged.

" You aren't still having those dreams, are you?" Regina asked concerned.

" No." Rose lied only to look up and catched the look Regina was sending her, before sighed and mumbling a quiet yes. " But they're getting better. Instead of nightmares they're more like happy dreams."

" Rose." Regina sighed.

" I'll be fine." Rose shrugged out of her Mothers grip, before running upstairs.

What Rose didn't know was that she was far from fine.

* * *

**Hey! So did anybody guess who her fairytale land parents are. Just to clear it up: Robin Hood is her Father and Marian is her Mother, they found her in the woods as an infant. The flower Rose found was the one from Tangled, so I think you can figure that out and Roland hasn't been born yet, because he's like 3 or 4 when the curse is cast. **

**So I hope that clears up a little bit. There will be more FTL flashbacks next chapter.**

**DreamYourOwnDestiny**


	5. That Still Small Voice

_Hey! So sorry for the wait, so to make up for it...here's a long chapter with a grand total of 3,756 words! It may or may not have been intentional...Anyway! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to Fav, Follow, Review._

* * *

**Chapter 5 - That Still Small Voice**

* * *

Fairytale Land Past -

_It was right on sunrise when a little girl with golden hair that trailed behind her, ran into her older sister's room and jumped on the bed. Rosalina groaned feeling the extra weight before rolling over and tickling the little girl who tried to fight back. Hearing the laughter, Robin and Marian made their way to Rosalina's room, stopping just outside the door to watch them._

_Completely exhausted, both girls flopped back on the bed, before Rosalina got up. " Good morning." Rose yawned as she walked over to give her parents a hug._

_" Good morning, sweetheart." Marian kissed Rose on the forehead._

_" I hope you slept well, because today is a big day..." Robin pulled out a bow and a quiver of arrow._

_" I love it!" Rose took the arrow and upon closer look, saw that it had Rosalina engraved in it. " Thank you." Rose hugged her Father._

_" It's from both of us and I believe someone else has something for you." Rose turn around to see her sister holding a small square box out to her. Rose bent down to her level and took the box, slowly she unwrapped it to see a bracelet with Rosalina on the front and love Sophie on the back in her sister's handwriting. _

_" Thank you Sophie." Rose hugged her sister who griped her arms tightly around her neck. " Do you want to put it on." Rose handed Sophie the bracelet who took it in her hands and fumbled around trying to open the clasp. After eventually getting it she clipped it around Rose's wrist. _

_" Happy birthday!" Yelled Sophie before flinging her arms around Rose's neck again._

_" What do you say we sit ourselves down to a good breakfast and we can go try out your bow." Robin led them all into the kitchen where they sat down and dug into the food. _

* * *

_It was only four years later when everything came crashing down. Marian was expecting another child, but as fate would have it she got sick again and this time their was no golden flower._

_Marian died soon after Roland was born. Causing Robin to fall into depression, spending his nights at the local tavern, sometimes not coming home for days, leaving his 14-year-old daughter, Rosalina to look after her younger siblings, Sophie and Roland. _

* * *

Storybrooke -

Rose and Henry walked out of Dr Hopper's office. " So, how was Archie's?"

" Good."

" Oh. So now we're back to one word replies are we." Rose teased bumping into Henry causing him to smile. " Hey, do you want some ice-cream?" Rose asked when she noticed that they were walking past Granny's.

" Sure." Henry ran up the path and into Granny's. Rose just rolled her eyes and walked after him. She walked inside and noticed that Henry was already at a booth with a bowl in front of him.

" You couldn't wait, could you." Rose said sarcastically and was about to sit down when she felt the ground shake. " Whoa."

" Yes, something's happening." Henry went to get up and run out of the diner, but was stopped by Rose grabbing the back of his jumper.

" Hold up. I'm coming with you. Remember we still have no idea what that was and I'm not gonna let you run around by yourself when you could get hurt."

" Well, come on then." Whined Henry as he grabbed Rose's hand and took off down the street in the direction that everyone was heading. As they got closer they saw their Mum arrive and tell everyone to step back.

They made their way to the front of the crowd in time to her say something about paving it. " Pave it? What if there's something down there?"

" Henry. Rose. What are you doing here?"

" What's down there?" Henry persisted still holding onto Rose's hand.

" Nothing. Now step back. In fact, everyone! Please, please step back. Thank you." Everyone move more away, Rose have to basically drag Henry back. Regina bent down and picked up a piece of glass off the ground before putting it in her pocket. Rose didn't see it because she was too busy trying to get Henry to walk away, but Henry did.

" What was that?" Question Henry causing Rose to turn around confused, she didn't see anything.

" Henry, enough. Listen. This is a safety issue. Wait in the car." Henry turns and leaves. " You too Rose."

" What are you doing now." Rose whines as she reaches the car in time to see Henry hop out.

" Hey, Archie! Over here." He whispers to Archie before grabbing Rose's hand and leading them behind the police car where they meet up with Emma.

" This requires all of Operation Cobra." Henry whispers.

" I didn't realize I was in Operation Cobra." Archie says confused.

" Yeah, me too." Rose raises her hand.

" Of course you are. You know everything. We can't let her do this. What if there's something down there?"

" They're just some old tunnels."

" That just happen to collapse right after you get here? You're changing things. You're weakening the curse."

" That's not what's happening." Emma states.

" Yes, it is! Did you do anything different today? Cause something made this happen." Henry asks excitedly.

" Henry, Rose, I told you to wait in the car. Deputy, do your job." Rose and Henry both stand up and walk away, while Emma goes in the opposite direction. Archie goes to leave but Regina calls him back.

" Dr. Hopper. A word, please? Okay. We're done with this."

" Uh, excuse me?" Archie asks confused.

" My son. We need a new treatment plan. Everything I do he thinks is part of some horrible plot. I can't cover up a safety hazard without him thinking I'm hiding something. How am I hiding something terrible in an old mine? How is any of this logical to him?"

" He's got an amazing imagination."

" Yes, that you let run rampant and now he has even got Rose convinced that it's real."

" Well, I think it would be wrong to rip away the world he's constructed. I'd rather use it to try and gain-"

" Sometimes, I think you've forgotten. You work for me. You're an employee. And I can fire you. This is my town. You will lose your office, lose your house, I can cut you down to size until you're a tiny, shrunken, little creature and this, will be the only roof over your damn head." Regina holds up his umbrella.

" What would you have me do?"

" You take that delusion out of my son's head and you crush it."

* * *

Rose was on her phone texting her friends while walking up the stairs when Henry barreled into her. " Whoa, careful Henry." Rose said after she managed to maintain her balance and not drop her phone.

" You where the one not looking." States Henry as if it is the most obvious thing in the world." Come on." Henry ran past Rose pulling her down the stairs behind him.

" Where are you going in such a hurry?" Rose asked as she ran behind Henry.

" Archie's." Henry said back as the ran up the stairs and around Marco.

" Hey! Have a good session, Henry." Marco ruffs up Henry's hair nodding in Rose's direction before leaving. Rose and Henry sit down on the couch opposite Archie.

" Hey." Archie says

" Are you recruiting Geppetto for Operation Cobra?" Henry asks.

" You think Marco's Geppetto?" Archie wonders.

" Sure. He's Jiminy Cricket's best friend and Marco's yours." Henry says excited.

" Henry… Henry, look. W-We really need to talk about this, okay?" Rose looks confused at Archie noticing how nervous he has suddenly gotten.

" I know you're not convinced, but I know where I can get proof." Henry continues not seeming to notice the change in Archie. Instead he unzips his backpack to show Archie what's inside.

" Henry. Where did you get all this stuff." Rose picks up a candy bar, before chucking it back in the bag.

" What is this? Flashlight? Candy bars? Oh, wait, Henry. Henry, you do not want to go down there." Archie puts the clues together.

" Emma's here and stuff's happening. I have to look at it." Henry zips his backpack back up.

" Henry, Henry. Stop. Stop. There is no proof. Look, all of this – all of this – is a delusion. Do you know what a delusion is?"

" Henry is not delusional." Rose immediately states.

" I… I think so." Says Henry ignoring what Rose said.

" It's something that's not real. And… And not healthy. And I thought that you'd outgrow this, but Henry, you know… Now it's turned into a psychosis. Do you know what a psychosis is? Th-that's when you can longer tell what's real and if that continues, then… Then I have to lock you away. Maybe even Rose too. Henry, look. This has to stop for yours and Rose's own good. You got to wake up. This nonsense must end." Archie says too them both, but mainly Henry who storms out of the room with Rose following close behind.

* * *

When they make their way to Mary Margaret's apartment, it is Emma who answers the door. " Kid? What happened? Come on." Emma moves aside to let them in.

Henry sits on the couch with Rose next to him, Emma walks over and stands next to Rose. " What happened?" Emma directed the question at Rose.

" We went to Archie's and basically he told Henry that this was delusional and that this had to end. I may not fully believe in the curse, but I don't appreciate people going around and telling him that he's delusion and that they'll have to lock him up if it continues." Rose explained as she place a comforting hand on Henry's knee. Looking up in time to see Emma grab her jacket.

" Where are you going." Asked Rose causing Henry to look up as well.

" To see a certain doctor." Was the only explanation they got as the door slammed shut behind her.

" Do you two want some hot chocolate?" Mary Margaret from the kitchen.

" No thanks, Ms Blanchard. We have to go somewhere." Henry replied as he got up.

" Ok. Bye." Said Mary Margaret as Henry and Rose left.

" So...where are we going." Henry looked up at her and gave her a smile before walking off in the direction of the mines. " Oh no, Henry it's too dangerous. There was a reason they barricaded it you know." Henry ignored her and continued towards the entrance of the mine.

" There's something down there and I'm going to find out what." Henry stated determined as he crawled into the mine.

" Henry!" Rose yelled, running to the entrance after seeing Henry climb in. " Henry, it's too dangerous. Come back." After hearing no reply, Rose sighed before mumbling " little brothers" and climbing in after Henry.

" Huh. It's a lot brighter than I though it would be." Was the first thing Rose said upon noticing that she wasn't in complete darkness, before noticing that it was from. The light coming through the opening. " Nevermind. Henry!" Called Rose as she started walking along the path.

" Over here!" Henry called back in response. Rose ran to catch up. " Look what I found." Henry shined the light on a piece of glass that is similar to the one that Regina found earlier. Just then the mine starts to shake. " Henry!" Rose yells pushing Henry out of the way just as a whole heap of rocks collapsed. One hitting Rose on the head and creating a large gash on the side of her forehead.

" Rose."

" Are you okay?" Rose asks as she helps Henry up and checks him over.

" I'm fine, but your bleeding." Henry says concerned noticing how much blood was coming out of the wound.

" I'll be fine." Rose gave Henry a reassuring smile even though she was trying to stop the dizziness from taking over. " What do say we get out of here?" Rose says just as the hear what sounds to be Archie.

" Archie!" Calls Henry as they walk around the corner to see him walking towards them.

" Henry!" Archie replies as he moves to catch up.

" You're here to help me!" Henry exclaims

" No, Henry, listen. We got to get out of here, okay? Rose, your bleeding." Archie sighs and takes out a handkerchief. Archie laughs at seeing Rose's expression before saying, " Don't worry it's clean." Rose winces as Archie places it on the wound and tries to stop the bleeding.

" So, you're still against me?" Henry frowns.

" Henry, there's no time for that. Come on, Henry! Come on!" Archie urges while steadying Rose who was starting to lose her balance.

" You don't believe me? You'll see. You'll see!" Henry turns and runs deeper into the mine.

" Henry! Henry – Henry come back! Henry!" Archie calls after him. " Come on. We have to get you out of here." Archie sighed and gently applied pressure to her wound.

" No...Henry, you have to get Henry." Rose weakly said.

" But-"

" Archie go get Henry, I'll be fine." Rose said firmly.

" Okay." Archie helped her sit on the ground. " Quickly." Rose urged as she leaned back against the wall. She watched as he looked back about a million times before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

Archie is searching for Henry in the mine. He finds Henry shining his flashlight down a hole. " Henry? Henry? Henry! Henry! Henry, Henry! You got to slow down."

" There's something shiny down there." Says Henry as he continues to try and see what it is.

" Henry, this is seriously dangerous. We got to get out of here." Archie panics.

" It could be something." Henry complains.

" Henry, look at me! Look at me! I'm frightened for you, Henry."

" Because you think I'm crazy?" Henry mumbles.

" No! No, because we are trapped underground in an abandoned mine, Henry. Rose is hurt and there is no way out."

Henry looks down feeling guilty that he dragged Rose into this before going with Archie. They had made it back to where Rose was when they heard barking.

" Do you hear that?" Archie asks as he helps Rose stand.

" It's Pongo!" Henry exclaims.

" Follow the noise!" Archie says. " Are you okay to walk?"

" I don't know." Mumbles Rose as she collapses on Archie.

" I'll take that as a no." Archie picks up a semi-conscious Rose and follow Henry.

Soon they come upon an elevator shaft.

" It's loudest over here." Archie says.

" What's… What's this?" Henry asks looking at it.

" Looks like…an old elevator." Archie looks at the elevator. " It's to get the mine workers in and out. It goes all the way to the top. That's why we could hear Pongo."

" Can we make it work?"

" Let's give it a shot." Archie and Henry move into the elevator. After placing Rose on the floor he turns the wheel causing the elevator to move slightly.

" Come on!" Henry goes and helps Archie.

Eventually Henry and Archie stop and sit down on the floor next to Rose. Archie helps Rose keep the pressure on her forehead.

" I'm really…really, really sorry." Henry says upset.

" It's alright."

" I just wanted to find proof."

" You know, it's really alright, Henry. And um, um, I'm sorry, too. Look, I… I don't think you're crazy. I-I just… I just think you got a very strong mother, who's got a clear idea of a path that she wants you to be on and when you step off that she… She gets scared. And, you know, it's natural. But it's also natural for you to be able to be free to think the things that you want to think. So, anyway. I… I didn't mean those things I said and I never should have said them." Archie stutters.

" Then, why did you?"

" I guess I'm just not a very good person. I'm not the man I want to be." Archie confesses as the elevator shakes and shifts further down the shaft.

" I think you can be him. I think you can be a good person. I mean, you're Jiminy Cricket." Henry says with a smile.

" Henry. Henry, Jiminy Cricket was a… He was a cricket, okay? And he was a conscience. And… And I hardly think that's me." Archie looks down at Rose's wound shaking her a bit when he sees her eyes close. Rose slowly opens her eyes again.

" But before he was that, he was a guy who took a long time to figure out the right thing to do."

" That kind of sounds like me." Thought Archie.

" Now it's harder for you because of the curse. To hear the voice inside of you. To be who you want to be." Once again the elevator jerks and moves further down the shaft.

" Hey, can I ask you again?"

" Ask what?" Henry asks confused.

" Why do you think it's so important that your…your fairy tale theory is true?"

" I don't know." Henry shrugged.

" Give it a shot." Archie persists.

" Cause this can't be all there is." Explained Henry.

" I understand."

" I thought if I found proof… But I didn't find anything." Henry look down.

" Well, that's not true. I was lost and you found me, right?"

Henry got a wide grin and looked at Archie with hopeful eyes. "You mean, you remember?"

" No, Henry. I… I don't remember." Archie said causing his shoulder to sag." But I-I do remember the kind of person I want to be. I just got to listen harder."

Just then pieces of rock start to fall on them and they look up to see a light.

" Wh-what's that?" Henry questions.

" I think that's the rescue." Archie smiles.

" You guys okay?" Emma asks.

" Yeah, we're… We're okay. Except Rose she's got a pretty large wound on her head."

" Hang on, Henry. Okay, that's good. Stop." Emma calls up the shaft.

Archie goes to pass Rose to Emma. " No take Henry."

" Rose your injured." Archie persuades.

" No. Henry's more important." Archie sighed.

" Here you go. Up." Archie passed Henry up to Emma.

" Come on. I got ya. Okay. Okay, I got him." Emma says.

" You got him? Is he safe?" Archie asks as he picks Rose back up just as the elevator starts to shake.

" Archie?" Emma calls.

" It's going to fall!" Archie yells back.

" I'm sorry!" Emma apologies.

" It's okay!" Archie and Rose reply at the same time, although Rose's come out as a mumble.

" Archie!" " Rose!" Emma and Henry yell at the same time as the elevator falls. They look down to see that Archie with Rose in his arms, has hooked his umbrella onto Emma's harness.

Emma, Henry, Archie and Rose are pulled out of the elevator shaft. Regina runs over to Rose. " Is she okay." Regina asks Dr Whale as they put Rose in the back of an ambulance.

" She'll be fine. We just have to take her to the hospital to get the wound stitched up and make sure that she hasn't got a concussion. She should be able to go home this afternoon." Dr Whale explains.

" Thank you." Regina walks over and takes Henry aside.

Once Emma is unhooked she runs over to Regina and Henry.

" You okay?" Emma asks Henry.

" Deputy, you can clear the crowd away." Regina pushes Emma away.

" Will Rose be okay, Mum?" Henry asked concerned.

" Dr Whale said that once she has been stitched up, she can come home." Regina explain as she brush Henry's hair aside. " Go wait in the car." Henry turn went to the car. While Regina went off to find Archie.

" Thank you, Dr. Hopper." Regina said sincerely.

" I, uh… I have something to say. I'm going to continue to treat Henry, and I'm going to do it my own way." Archie stands up.

" My relief at his safety hasn't changed a thing, Dr. Hopper. You will do as I say, or you will-" Regina threatened only to be cut off by Archie.

" Or will what? You'll ruin my life? You'll do your worst? Because I will always do my best."

" Don't test me." Regina warned.

" Oh, I don't need to. Because you're going to leave me alone and let me do my work. In peace."

" Really? Why's that?"

" Because someday, Madam Mayor, you may find yourself in a custody battle. And you know how the court determines who is a fit parent? They consult an expert. Particularly one who has treated the child. So, I suggest that you think about that. And you allow me to do my work. And let me do it the way my conscience tells me to." Archie turns and walks away.

* * *

It's now nighttime, and most of the town is still at the mine site. Emma and Henry are Watching Archie and Marco talk. Rose makes her way over to them.

" Is that Archie's father?" Questions Emma.

" No, they're just old friends." Henry explains.

" You really scared me." Emma confesses.

" I'm sorry." Henry looks down.

" Hey." Rose says with a smile as she walked up to them.

" Rose!" Henry launched himself around her waist.

" Whoa, easy. I'm still a little dizzy." Rose swayed slightly.

" Sorry." Henry mumbled.

" How are you kid?" Emma questioned.

" Okay, a bit tired. But Whale said that was to be expected. Mum's refusing to let me go to school tomorrow." Rose rolled her eyes.

" Isn't that a good thing?" Emma questioned with a smile while Rose just shrugged.

Archie and Marco walk over to them.

" Gentlemen." Emma greets Archie and Marco before saying to Henry. " Well, come on. Your mom wants to take you home."

" Hey! Listen." Henry says as they hear crickets.

" Crickets?" Rose questioned.

" They're back. Things are changing." Henry whispered.

* * *

**Next chapter should be up sometime this week. After that I won't be able to update for two weeks as I am going away. So I will try to post a few chapters this week.**

**DreamYourOwnDestiny.**


End file.
